Never Been Kissed
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Just a short 3 peace story about how Ciel realizes that hes never been kissed. Things are about to get interesting for him and Sebastian. Slash/Yaoi Ciel/Sebastian
1. Not What He Wanted

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters.

Never Been Kissed

Chapter 1 – Not What He Wanted

Ciel Phantomhive stared gloomy out the window, waiting impatiently for his tea. _What is taking so long? It doesn't take this long to make tea,_ he thought, _I want my tea NOW!_ He was just about the ring the bell again when in walked Sebastian holding a tray, a kettle, and a cup.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" His tone told of his annoyance and boredom.

Sebastian just smiled as he put the tray down and started to pour his master a cup of Earl Grey tea. He gently placed the white-bone china cup and saucer on the desk in front of the black-haired boy. He was about to walk out of the room when Ciel called him back.

"Sebastian. This room is un-tidy. Clean it. Now. And it shouldn't take more then 30 minutes."

Sebastian gave a small bow before saying, "Yes, my Lord." The tall butler pulled out a duster and started to dust the bookshelves, and Ciel sat back in his leather chair, watching the demon work.

His mind started to wander, and soon he was thinking about kissing, relationships and other such things. While he was thinking about this, the blue-eyed boy realized that he had never been kissed in a sexual way. Not once. Ciel frowned, something he was quite good at, before pulling himself away from these thoughts. He had no idea what the causes of his sudden thoughts were but he had no time to be thinking about that. Besides, he had no one to give him these kisses and someone to share these kisses with.

His frowned deepened as he continued to watch Sebastian finish the dusting and started to organize the files and toys that he had made a mess of. He looked out the window at the stars. It was almost time for his bed.

"Sebastian. I am going to bed. Come now." The blue-eyed boy walked out of the room, his black butler following him with a small smile.

They reached the bedroom, and Sebastian opened the door, letting his master walk through towards the bed before following.

"Sebastian, take off my shoes and socks, along with my eye patch." The black-haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, making sure that his feet didn't touch the ground. He watched as the demon walked gracefully over to the bed and knell in front of him, un-tying the long brown shoelaces before removing the tight, heeled shoe and placing it to one side before doing the same to the other. When that task was done, Sebastian neatly rolled one sock down his masters pale calf before folding it. When both the shoes and socks were off and neatly placed away, Sebastian stood and gently untied the black eye patch that covered his right purple eye.

"Sebastian, take off my shirts." The boy stood, and held out his arms, his mind still thinking about kisses and relationships between people as his butler started to undo all of the buttons that covered his chest. Ciel broke out in goose bumps as Sebastian lightly slid the shirt of his body, carefully folding them before placing them on a chair.

"Good. Now, take off my pants and underwear before putting me in my nightshirt." Sebastian did as he was told, knelling again to take off his young masters pants and underwear, folding the clothing as he went. Soon, Ciel was standing fully naked in front of his butler. Sebastian walked to the other chair and grabbed a white nightshirt, putting it over his master's head.

Sebastian smiled at the young lord before moving over the huge bed and pulling the crisp white sheets down, and motioned for Ciel to get in. The when boy was comfortable, Sebastian pulled the sheets back up.

He was about to leave when Ciel thought of another order. "Sebastian." He thought as the butler turned to face him once more. "I want… I want you to kiss me."

The demon smiled before moving over to the bed, and kissed Ciel on the forehead. "Good night, young master." He grabbed the candle and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Damn_, Ciel thought as he settled himself into the pillows once more. _He didn't get my meaning. Next time, I'll have to be clearer, and explain what I want. _Before the boy could think anything more, he fell asleep.


	2. His Fantasy Come True

Chapter 2 – His Fantasy, Come True.

"Good morning, my Lord. It is time to wake up. We have a very busy day ahead of us," Sebastian commented as he pulled the heavy blue curtains aside, letting the sunlight hit the sleeping boy. He smiled as his Lord sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sebastian smiled warmly when the boy blinked his wide eyes before grabbing the eye patch off the nightstand, and trying it in a neat bow behind hid head.

They boy stood slowly, and watched as his butler went to the closet and got his clothes out before walking to the side of the bed. He gently lifted the nightshirt from the pale boy's body and started to dress him. When Ciel was fully dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sebastian gently pulled the socks up to the middle of the calf and doing the same with the other before gently slipping the shoes on.

"Is that all, master?"

"Yes."

The butler stood up and bowed before turning and walking out of the room, leaving the boy staring at his back. Ciel sighed before standing and walking to the study, sitting behind the huge mahogany desk.

Sometime later, Ciel rang the bell, calling Sebastian to him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel watched the butler, before answering, "I want something sweet to eat, and some tea."

He watched with narrowed eyes as his butler smirked and bowed before leaving to do as he requested. He sighed before returning his gaze to the papers that littered his desk.

Angrily, he shoved them aside, and placed his elbows on the table, and placing his hands on his cheeks. He gently closed his eyes and watched the scene in his head play out.

_Sebastian looked down at Ciel, slightly grinning as Ciel looked up with wide, innocent eyes._

"_Sebastian, I order you to…"  
>Sebastian smirked as the boy looked down, before asking, "You order me to what?"<em>

_Wide blue and purple eyes looked at the butler as he continued. "I order you to kiss me, like I was someone that you loved, more then a friend or family manner." Ciel blushed and looked down, before a cold hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up. He was unable to think anything as surprisingly warm lips pressed against his. He moaned as hands wrapped around his waist and lifted his to the bed, Sebastian's body melding with his. _

Ciel was jerked out of the fantasy as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He slapped the hand off him, and watched as Sebastian gently put a plate full of chocolate cake in front of him, followed by a cup of his favourite Earl Grey tea.

"Thank-you Sebastian. You may go."

As soon as the butler had left, Ciel started to eat the cake. He couldn't get his stupid fantasy out of his head. He glared at the tea before picking up the bone china cup and delicately taking a sip, and placing the cup down carefully.

He sighed before gathering some papers that were near him, and started to work. It was some time later when Sebastian walked into the room.

"Young master? It is time for bed. You need your sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Ciel nodded, and neatly stacked the papers before getting out of his chair and walking slowly to the bedroom. Even now, the fantasy was still in his mind. He sighed, not knowing how to feel as he walked over to the bed, and undid his eye patch. He wanted nothing more then to order Sebastian to kiss him, but after last night, he was afraid to.

They went through the routine of getting Ciel undressed and changed, and just as Ciel was getting into bed, and before he could lose his nerve, he faced the butler.

"Sebastian, I order you to kiss me, like I was someone that you loved, more then a friend or family manner."

He watched with satisfaction as shock entered the eyes of his butler. But it was his turn to be shocked when a pair of warm, soft lips gently pressed against his own. He was just about to pull away when warm, strong hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him onto the bed before a warm body was lying over him, lips still firmly moving against each other's.

Ciel moaned slightly at Sebastian's weight but kept kissing him. He was disappointed when the older male broke the kiss, but he hid it. Sebastian smirked knowingly before giving the blue-purple eyed boy a chaste kiss and getting up to leave.

Ciel let his eyes follow the butler out the door, before lying back against the mountain of pillows and touching his lips. He let a small smile out before he fell asleep.


	3. Their Relationship Secret

Chapter 3 – Their Relationship, Secret

Ciel was suddenly woken when a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. He opened his mouth to gasp, and felt a tongue against his own. He allowed his hands to wander for a moment, before settling on the person's neck, and felt the silkiness of the hair.

Before long, the kiss was broken, and Ciel was allowed to see the kisser. It was Sebastian, and he was carefully balancing a tray with a teapot and a teacup. He smiled, setting them both on the dressing table before leaning down to kiss his master again.

Ciel kept his eyes open this time, and watched Sebastian as the man kissed him, watching the way his eyelashes fell on his cheeks, and how to blush complimented the high-set cheekbones.

"Sebastian."

"Ciel."

Ciel gave a slight smile before pushing the butler off him and standing. He didn't get very far before he was pulled against a strong lean chest. He shivered as Sebastian's mouth brushed his ear while saying, "Ciel, I thought you wanted this…"

Ciel turned and looked up at his butler. "STOP IT!" He raised his hand and slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in throughout the room, and Sebastian looked a little embarrassed that he had gone to far.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." He let the boy go and was left with a small discontentment.

Ciel paced nervously in front of the black-haired man, and Sebastian couldn't help but lean forward and give his master a small kiss. Ciel responded before moving away again.

"What are we doing Sebastian? I'm engaged to Lizzy, and you're my butler! This is wrong!"

The demon smiled, watching as Ciel continued his pacing. "We could always keep it a secret?"

Ciel stopped mid-pace. "A secret relationship?" He asked, doubt lacing his tone. The butler chuckled as Ciel thought about it. "Yes, a secret relationship."

Sebastian grinned as he walked over to his master. "Just as long as no one see's us, and as long as Lizzy isn't here, we can do anything you like. It's all up to you. I won't push you into anything you don't want to do, or aren't ready for."

Ciel let a small smile grace his lips before Sebastian caught his lips with his own. After a while they broke the kiss, and like it had never happened, Sebastian dressed his master.

The End


End file.
